


In Which Bucky and Steve are Ridiculously Happy and Their Friends Can't Even

by Dandesun



Series: In Which Shenanigans Ensue [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Boys In Love, Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Smells Really Good, F/M, Friends Have Each Others Backs, Friendship, Jane Foster & Steve Rogers Friendship, M/M, Natasha Romanov & Thor Friendship, Pre-Jane Foster/Thor - Freeform, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sam Lives at Ground Zero of True Love Central, Sam Wilson & Darcy Lewis Friendship, Sam Wilson Has Seen Things, Texting, Wanda and Tony Have A Bet, steve rogers & wanda maximoff friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandesun/pseuds/Dandesun
Summary: Bucky and Steve get it together and get together. Now their friends have to deal with the aftermath of True Love Conquering All. They, perhaps, didn't quite realize what would happen after the pining stopped. Oh dear. Now there's a lot of kissing and giggling and amped up sexy talk. Did no one think this through?! Shenanigans ensue.





	In Which Bucky and Steve are Ridiculously Happy and Their Friends Can't Even

**Before:**

Their friends thought it was rather adorably awkward that Bucky so obviously wore his heart on his sleeve for Steve while Steve remained steadfastly oblivious while also harboring feelings for Bucky. Well, they thought it was adorably awkward at first. Before too long, they just thought it was stupid.

“I look forward to the day when they get their collective head out of their collective asses and realize they’re dating,” Darcy groaned. “Because this dance is bullshit.”

“It’s Steve who needs to get his head out of his ass,” Jane amended. “Bucky knows they’re dating. Steve doesn’t seem to get it.”

“How do we fix that?” Natasha wondered. “Because this is absurd. I thought James pining from afar was bad. Now he’s pining up close and personal and I might just kill myself if I have to watch more of it.”

“It will only get worse after,” Wanda prophesied.

All eyes turned to her.

“You think it’s bad when they don’t have it all together yet? Just wait until they do. They will be nauseating and we’ll all love them and hate them for it.”

Natasha groaned as the truth of it hit her. If Steve and Bucky were ridiculous now, what was going to happen once they admitted the truth and decided to be publically together and in love? James was bad enough as it was but when Steve got on board… “This has the potential to be terrible.”

**After:**

Sam experienced it first. That’s what happened when you were roommates with one half of the most magical love story in the history of the universe and they arrived back at the room after a weekend of, presumably, fucking each other silly and becoming an official couple. 

There was a loud thump against the door. Then the doorknob jiggled. There was the sound of fabric sliding against the door and then another thump.

Then two throaty… giggles?

Sam groaned. The last he had seen or heard from Bucky or Steve was at AO’s Friday night when they were escorting a really drunk girl out of the bar and back to her dorm. Bucky had said they were spending the weekend in his room and was as good as his word. Nothing had been heard from them all weekend but the rest of the crew were texting and chatting and speculating like crazy on when they might actually emerge from their love-den and rejoin the world. 

And what sort of condition they’d be in when they did.

The door swung open and they slid inside, attached at the mouth.

Sam stared for a moment.

**Sam:** To all the ships at sea… they’re back.  
 **Sam:** And attached at the mouth.  
 **Sam:** Or tongue. Either way...  
 **Nat:** I’d say I’m surprised by this but we all know that’s a lie.  
 **Clint:** First weekend was a success by the sound of it. Good on them. I hope the yoga helped Steve out.  
 **Nat:** Flexibility is a very good thing.

Sam was spared the uncomfortable direction the texting was taking when Steve and Bucky separated at last.

“Hey Sam,” Steve said breathlessly.

Bucky tossed him a casual wave and then rested his arm across Steve’s shoulders.

“Hey,” Sam said warily. “Um… hey.”

The silence seemed to settle in like an old friend.

“I am not asking how your weekend was,” Sam insisted resolutely.

The deep, throaty giggles started up again but this time they were accompanied by goofy, love-struck smiles.

Sam’s phone chimed repeatedly with the various personalized tones he had set for his friends. At this point, it was a choice of evils: continue to watch the new lovers giggle and grin at each other or subject himself to whatever the rest of the group was talking about which was more than likely also about the giggly new lovers and whatever kama sutra Clint felt like sharing regarding his mad yoga flexibility while Natasha egged him on.

**Sam:** They’re giggling at each other. Giggling.

A cacophony of text tones resulted.

“You’re updating everyone,” Steve raised an eyebrow at him.

“Of course I am,” Sam sniffed. “This is the first anyone has seen or heard from either of you. And you’re giggling.”

Bucky did some strange bodily sorcery that involved sliding part way down the side of Steve’s body so he could bury his nose behind Steve’s left ear. Steve’s response was a full on body shiver.

Sam cast his eyes heavenward. This was only the beginning.

=========================================

“My philosophy with Jane is… not to do what Bucky did to get Steve.”

“What, be successful?” Natasha raised her eyebrows questioningly at Thor. They were waiting for Bucky to join them in between classes. 

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Or the ‘be friends’ part,” Natasha continued. “Bucky was friends with Steve first and that seemed to work really well for him.”

“Obviously, not that either,” Thor bumped her with his hip. “Since Jane and I are friends, too.”

“You’ve told Jane you’re interested, right?”

“I have.”

“What did she say?”

“She thanked me and turned bright pink.”

“Is that all?”

“She said… well, she said words that didn’t go together and stammered a bit but then she pulled herself together and said she wasn’t particularly interested in dating right now. I told her I valued her as a friend and enjoyed the time we spent together. I said that if that’s all she wanted from me, that was fine and I would never pressure her or behave any differently towards her. I think she was a little skeptical.”

“We’ve all had to deal with that so-called ‘Nice Guy’ who says the right things and then starts acting all proprietary when you don’t feel the same way,” Natasha sighed. “Even people we actually thought were true friends.”

“I know,” Thor nodded. “My mother and my sisters have been excellent teachers in that regard. It’s why I meant what I said to Jane and why I’m doing my best to _show_ her that I meant what I said. I value her friendship very much.”

“But if she decided she _did_ want to date you…”

“I’d be very happy about that.”

“Explain to me how this is different from Bucky and Steve?”

“I don’t go on long, ridiculously graphic tangents about what I want to do with Jane… sexually or otherwise. I have also not subjected _any_ of you to what her specific body parts might hypothetically look like.”

“That’s a good point,” Natasha agreed. Bucky’s exuberant objectification of Steve was a little on the stranger side, she supposed. If he had gone on like that about a woman, Natasha wouldn’t have put up with it. Perhaps she should examine her double-standard on that front. “You’re a good guy, Thor,” Natasha smiled at him. “Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if you and Steve hooked up.”

“I’m not into guys,” Thor shrugged. “Besides, the way Bucky carried on about him almost from the start… that would have been a major dick move. You don’t do that to a friend. Even a friend who over-shares so aggressively the way he does.”

“And it’s the over-sharing you won’t do in regards to Jane.”

“Correct.” A ghost of a smile flickered across his face. “For all you know, Jane and I are already dating and I’ve just kept it close to the vest this whole time.”

Nat laughed. “I have no doubt you’d try it but, let’s be real, Jane would tell. She’d tell Steve and she’d tell the rest of us girls.”

“Would she?”

“You don’t know what she’s already said about you,” Natasha smirked. “And don’t even bother asking because I know over-sharing is a hot button issue with you. I’m _your_ friend, Thor, I would never subject you to that. Hey, look! It’s Bucky.”

Thor huffed at her and then shoved her playfully on the shoulder.

Natasha veered wildly under the force of Thor’s shove and then got a good look at Bucky as he got closer. “Oh God, look at that doofy smile.”

“If he’s sexting Steve, I really hope he doesn’t read it out loud to us. I feel like I’ve already seen too much of Steve’s ass and I’ve never _actually_ seen it.”

“Bucky _is_ very descriptive,” Natasha agreed. “Sometimes I wonder if he might have missed his calling.”

“If his calling is being an erotic novelist I can’t disagree. Hey Buck,” Thor greeted their friend. “You look happy.”

“Ecstatic,” Bucky’s grin never wavered. “I finally got my Stevie-doll. I had an amazing weekend full of amazing sex and I just ordered edible body paint. Look,” he showed his phone to them.

Thor was instantly interested in the clouds overhead.

Natasha hummed politely.

“This one looks the exact shade Steve turns when he’s turned on. This pretty peachy pink… and it’s glittery!”

“Does Steve get glittery when he’s turned on?” Natasha asked blandly.

Thor wondered how hard it would be to make new friends.

“Shut up, Nat,” Bucky’s grin hadn’t remotely dissipated. “I don’t make fun of you for the things you and Clint get up to.”

She raised an eyebrow at him.

“Anymore,” he amended quickly. “That was _one_ time! And you _told_ on me! To _Steve_!”

“Wait, what?” Thor eyed his friends. “I don’t know this story.”

“That’s because Bucky was too embarrassed to talk about it.”

“You were?” Thor asked. “ _You_ were. You were too embarrassed.” He squinted at Bucky. “I really don’t know how to respond to that.”

“Why’s that, Thor?” Natasha led him on.

Bucky looked questioningly at Thor.

“Bucky, you _do_ realize how in depth you went in on all of those fantasies about Steve, right?”

Bucky shrugged.

“I didn’t even know what rimming _was_ until you described it in detail… with your extremely vivid ideas of what Steve’s ass looked like and what it would feel like and what his tongue would feel like in yours.” Thor blinked at Bucky. “You remember this, right?”

“You didn’t know what rimming was?” Bucky asked, focusing on the exact wrong point.

“I’m not gay,” Thor reminded him. “And none of the girls I dated in high school seemed to be too eager to stick their tongues in my ass. Not that I blame them. I’ve known way too many guys and seen way too many locker rooms with skidmarked underwear to hold that against anyone.”

“Hey,” Bucky was trying to be stern but it was a hard look to pull off with that ridiculous grin that wouldn’t go away. “I’ll have you know my ass is _pristine_. So is Steve’s. Once you get the yen to start playing there you spend the appropriate time on upkeep.” Bucky looked at Natasha. “Why do straight guys not understand this?”

Natasha shrugged. “A lot of them don’t. Clint, however, always smells amazing. Like a prairie after it rains.”

Bucky and Thor just stared at her for a beat.

She scowled at them.

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever noticed that before,” Bucky continued. “I’m going to make a point to smell him the next time I see him.”

“You should,” Natasha lifted her chin. “You won’t be disappointed.”

“I don’t know what a prairie smells like at all,” Thor chimed in. “But it seems like it would be nice.”

“ _I’d_ think it would smell like a lot of buffalo,” Bucky teased. “And after it rains? Wet buffalo. Mmm… pungent.”

Natasha socked him. “I can’t imagine what your room smelled like after this weekend.”

“It smelled of happiness, sweat and orgasms,” he replied promptly. 

“So… similar to wet buffalo?” Thor asked with a grin.

“Probably,” Bucky laughed. “When I got back, Monty had opened the window, even though it was freezing outside, and was Febreze-ing the shit out of my half of the room. I went to sleep with my bed smelling like a combination of Steve, sex and mangoes. I had the most amazing dreams of us fucking on a tropical island… it was very _Swiss Family Robinson_ … except it was just us so maybe it was more _Blue Lagoon_ … but not as cheesy… plus we had ample sunblock because we all know Steve practically catches on fire when he’s in the sun without it. So maybe more like a private tropical island resort where we could do whatever we wanted even though whatever we wanted was to be naked all the time and just fuck _constantly_ and now that I know what that actually involves due to personal experience, especially the thing Stevie does with his hips--”

“This,” Thor looked pointedly at Natasha. “This is what I’m talking about.”

She snorted loudly. “Okay, okay, point taken.”

“--and his _fingers_ , holy shit!” Bucky continued undeterred, it seemed he hadn’t even stopped to take a breath. “If you have the opportunity to have sex with an artist I highly recommend it. I mean...”

“Do you think it’s any artist?” Thor wondered. “Or is it Steve? Everyone says he’s a genius anyway, maybe that’s the trick.”

Bucky sighed rapturously. “He _is_ a genius. A fucking genius. At fucking genius at fucking…”

A piercing whistle interrupted what was surely going to be another ‘Bucky Rhapsodizes About Steve’ situation. All three turned because they only knew two people who could whistle like that: Jane and Darcy.

It was Jane with Steve in tow.

Steve and Bucky locked eyes immediately.

“Look,” Thor whispered to Nat. “It’s like Steve’s caught in Bucky’s tractor beam.”

He wasn’t wrong but Natasha found the whole situation slightly weird. It shouldn’t be, they had all been prepared for the eventual day that Steve and Bucky got together… except that knowing something was coming and then seeing it play out was like going to Disney World for the first time. It was a bit on the over-whelming side.

“Don’t you two have history together now?” Natasha asked as Jane and Steve closed in.

“Normally, yes,” Jane nodded. “But our professor got food poisoning so we--” she looked over to Steve for confirmation only to see him grab Bucky by the front of the shirt and pull him down into a scorching kiss. Jane squeaked in surprise. “Oh! Yes… they kiss now. I keep forgetting that.”

“It’s still new,” Thor smiled at her.

“Okay,” she waited for Steve and Bucky to stop kissing. They pulled apart briefly for a breath and then started up again. “Right,” she sighed. “So food poisoning. Class cancelled. Hi!” She waited again then reached over and slapped Steve on the shoulder.

“What?!” He demanded, barely turning his head away from Bucky to acknowledge her.

“Listen please,” Jane poked him. “Both of you. Wanda and Kurt wanted to hang out tonight with the rest of us…” she looked at Steve who was nosing around Bucky’s neck. “Steve!”

He whirled at her as she reached towards him. “I swear to God, Janie, if you tweak my ear again today I’m slapping you in the boobs.” He pointed angrily at his ear which was bright red.

“Well,” Natasha looked at Thor. “This is normal anyway.” Jane and Steve were like a pair of extremely bitey puppies sometimes. They got into all sorts of physical altercations with each other that involved pinching and poking and playful sparring. There was a lot of pouncing and prodding and yapping and then they’d fall asleep all curled up together.

Bucky squawked when he saw Steve’s ear and then twisted them around so that he was physically between Steve and Jane. He hissed at her over his shoulder. “My precious…”

“That’s new,” Thor remarked.

“I’m not afraid of you, Bucky Barnes,” Jane poked him in the back. “If Steve’s ear needs a tweak it’s going to get one! You’ve been spacey all day!” The last was directed towards Steve.

“I’m on an orgasmic high,” Steve told her. “Stop trying to ruin it!”

“You walked into a bush!”

“He can walk into a bush if he wants to!” Bucky defended his love.

“Don’t _you_ start!”

“I’m wondering if we should stop this or start taking bets,” Natasha mused. 

“I bet on Jane,” Thor grinned.

She sighed. “So predictable.”

“Though she be but little, she is fierce.”

“So’s Steve, in case you hadn’t noticed.”

“He’s chivalrous.”

“He’s wily,” Natasha reminded him. “He’s like a tiny, little, pocket sized Odysseus.”

“She’s lightning in a bottle,” Thor grinned even wider.

Natasha rolled her eyes. “We could do this all day. Hey!!” She stepped forward and grabbed Jane to tug her away. Jane was reaching around Bucky to poke at Steve and Bucky was gallantly fending her off with strategic use of his butt. “So… Kurt and Wanda?”

Jane smoothed her hair and stuck her tongue out at Steve. “Yes. Kurt and Wanda. Hanging out. Sort of an official Kurt Is Now A Part of The Group Thing. Tonight. Pizza at Del’s. Seven-thirty. Everyone in?”

Everyone seemed to agree that that was doable.

“Okay, so…” Steve fingered the front of Bucky’s shirt, “I’m done for today. What have you got going on?”

Bucky stared heatedly at Steve for a split second before looking at Natasha. “Take notes for me.” He focused on Steve again as Steve backed up, pulling him along.

The other three looked after them as they left.

“I should probably warn Sam,” Jane took out her phone. “Poor guy.”

“He’s at Ground Zero at True Love Central,” Natasha nodded. “Can you imagine?”

“Soon to have edible body paint,” Thor laughed. “I should tell him to come to my place if he needs a break.”

“Edible body paint?” Jane asked. “Do I even want to know?”

“Probably not,” Natasha and Thor said in unison.

=========================================

Bucky curled around Steve as their bodies cooled. Steve’s eyes were closed and his breathing still heavy after their recent exertions as Bucky swept one hand from Steve’s thighs up his slim frame to trace the line of one delicate collarbone. He rested his chin on Steve’s shoulder.

“Stevie?”

Steve grunted softly in response, eyes remaining closed. 

“Stevie, why’d we wait so long?”

Steve’s eyes opened slightly and he turned his head to look at Bucky.

“And don’t tell me it was because you were going to France,” Bucky whispered. “I would have waited for you while you were there.”

Steve shifted, pulling away first and then rolling onto his side to face Bucky. “I would never have asked you to do that.”

Bucky sighed. He reached forward to press his thumb against Steve’s bottom lip, tugging it slightly. “I know you liked me before…”

“I wasn’t ready for you, Buck,” Steve told him, his voice gentle. “I had to feel like I was bringing something to this relationship.”

“ _You_ are plenty.”

“I didn’t feel like I was,” Steve sighed. “You kind of scared the shit out of me, Barnes, with your determined flirting and acting like I was everything you could possibly want.”

“You _are_ everything I--”

“Buck,” Steve rested his fingers on Bucky’s mouth. “Listen.”

Bucky snapped his mouth shut with a click.

“I feel like… my insides are too big for my outside. And I don’t think a lot of people get that. They just see the outside. And when so many people for so many years only see that, maybe I think I’m the one who’s wrong, you know? I needed to figure out if I was or not.”

“Steve,” Bucky said firmly. “You could be ten feet tall, you could be the fucking Colossus of Rhodes, you could play hopscotch across galaxies and your insides would still be too big for your outside.”

A gentle smile drifted across Steve’s lips. “Thanks, babe. But, seriously, I needed to figure some things out and I needed to do some exploring and I wasn’t going to use you as my guinea pig no matter how eagerly you may have wanted that,” his fingers danced lightly along Bucky’s shoulder. “You changed my world, Bucky Barnes. I wasn’t going to get into any kind of serious relationship in college… then you came along with your beautiful eyes and your heavenly smile and your god-damn cobalt blue peacoat.” Steve kissed Bucky feverishly, swallowing the laughter from his lover’s lips. “And your kind heart and your sweet soul… I wasn’t ready for you, Buck. Thanks for letting me have the time to figure myself out a little.”

“You’re worth waiting for, Steve,” Bucky sighed. “I guess I would have waited as long as you wanted me too.”

“It wasn’t a test, Buck. I wasn’t testing your patience or anything. I certainly wasn’t thinking ‘Gee, can he remain steadfast and true while I go and fuck whoever I want?’ I wouldn’t do that… I wouldn’t _ever_ do that...”

“I know,” Bucky whispered as he slid his arms around Steve and pulled him close. “I know…”

Steve’s alarm went off resulting in both young men groaning. “Okay, let’s get up. Sam should be here soon and then we’re all going out with Kurt and Wanda.”

“We’ve got a little time…” Bucky dove for Steve’s neck.

“Bucky…” Steve nudged him with his elbow. “Sam’s a good guy, a good friend and a good roommate. Let’s not take advantage of that and shove him into uncomfortable, awkward situations from the start, huh?”

“One of Monty’s girlfriends woke me up while she was riding him,” Bucky said. “I know awkward and uncomfortable. Seriously, I still don’t know if she wanted me to watch them or what…”

“Some people are into that,” Steve shrugged. “I’m not. Especially not with my friends.”

“So, what, there’s wiggle room in regard to strangers?”

“Get dressed.”

=========================================

**Sam:** Seriously, y’all… the giggling…

=========================================

“I’d like to say I’m totally judging Bucky while he’s sitting there cooing over Steve being able to converse in French,” Darcy nodded at the other end of the table where, indeed, Bucky had gigantic heart eyes as he watched Steve talk to Kurt. “But I’m kind of turned on by the whole thing, too.”

“Steve’s semester abroad really sharpened his language skills,” Thor nodded.

“He works really hard at it,” Sam informed them all. “He practices a lot on those on-line chat rooms. He says that’s the best way to learn… making mistakes but using the language. Hard to argue.”

“I thought Kurt was from Germany?” Clint asked.

“He’s from the border apparently,” Natasha patted his hand. “Grew up speaking German and French.”

“Okay…” Clint shrugged. “Question, why does Bucky keep smelling me and then whispering ‘Buffalo!’”

Thor burst out laughing. So loud, in fact, that the conversation at the other end of the table came to a screeching halt and several pairs of eyes looked questioningly at the rest.

Natasha threw a wadded up napkin in Bucky’s direction. “He doesn’t smell like buffalo!”

Bucky grinned and started laughing, too. He leaned against Steve and whispered in his ear a quick explanation.

Steve grinned and focused on Clint. “Nat says you smell amazing, Clint. Do you mind if I test that out?”

Clint side-eyed Natasha for a moment. “Well, considering how many one on one yoga sessions we’ve done together, Steve, I’m a little hurt you haven’t noticed before.”

“That’s fair,” Steve nodded. “Although, that required me to focus and concentrate on my form so I wasn’t really going to get distracted by smelling you.”

“Thanks?” Clint shrugged and then sent a suspicious look at Thor when he leaned over to take an audible sniff at Clint. “Nat, what did you tell them?”

“She said you smell like buffalo!” Bucky grinned.

Clint eyed Natasha, who threw another balled up napkin at Bucky.

“I did not say that!”

“She’s right, she’s right,” Bucky nodded, looking contrite before leaning forward with a wicked gleam in his eyes. “ _Wet_ buffalo!”

“James Barnes, I _will_ kill you!”

The entire table descended on Clint to see what, exactly, he smelled like. Natasha kept throwing balled up napkins at Bucky.

“Actually, that’s quite nice,” Steve nodded as he took his seat again. “Congratulations, Natasha, you have a very nice smelling man.”

Natasha sent a smug look in Bucky’s direction.

“Hey!” Bucky shot Steve a vaguely hurt look. “Are you saying I don’t smell nice?”

“Is that what I said?”

“No one talks about how nice I smell?” Tony asked somewhat petulantly. “Do you know how much this cologne costs?”

“Do you smell like a really expensive buffalo?” Bucky asked.

“You better believe it, Barnes,” Tony sniffed. “My philosophy is if you’re going to smell like a buffalo, you should smell like the best buffalo around. Or at least the richest.”

“How does one measure the wealth of a buffalo?” Kurt wondered.

“Insert joke about horns here,” Steve replied dryly.

Darcy leaned over to audibly sniff at Tony. “Oh… oh, that’s really nice. Sorry, Clint. I prefer Tony’s buffalo smell to yours.”

“Thank you,” Tony waved his arm at Darcy. “You have discerning taste. At least someone at this table does.”

A series of eyerolls greeted this.

“I prefer Tony smelling like grease and three days in the lab,” Bucky grinned. “It means he’s been productive.”

Steve narrowed his eyes and regarded Bucky thoughtfully. “Interesting factoid, babe. Filing _that_ away.”

“You still haven’t told me if _I _smell nice.”__

__“I can’t believe you’re seriously asking me that considering where my face has been the last few days.”_ _

__A fatigued groan rippled around the table._ _

__Steve scowled at them. “Oh, have I scandalized the church elders?” An epic eyeroll followed. “Like the whole lot of you haven’t been talking, plotting and planning to get us together for the past fucking year.”_ _

__“Shit, he’s onto us,” Darcy whispered as Jane giggled in response._ _

__“And as for _you_ ,” Steve poked Bucky in the chest. “Your birthday is coming up. Maybe you should wait until you get your present to start talking about how you smell.” He paused. “Or how I think you smell. Or how I think about how you smell and maybe might have gotten something to compliment and enhance it or whatever.”_ _

__“Did you get me cologne?” Bucky asked, brightening up considerably. “Aw man, if we had been dating while you were in France you might have brought me back some cool French cologne or something…” Bucky’s voice drifted off as he looked at Steve._ _

__Steve was bright red, all the way to the tips of his ears._ _

__“Stevie…” Bucky leaned close. “Stevie did you get me something for my birthday when you were in France and we weren’t a thing yet?”_ _

__Steve squirmed under the discerning gaze of every single one of his friends. “Stop… stop trying to ruin the surprise.”_ _

__“Aw baby!” Bucky leaned even closer to kiss Steve soundly._ _

__“Is every meal going to be like this from now on?” Tony sighed. “I’m already hoping they break up and it’s been, like, three days. Ow!!”_ _

__Bruce very casually slugged Tony in the arm. “People are allowed to be happy, Tony. Our friends are allowed to be happy.”_ _

__Bucky had stopped kissing Steve but had snuggled up to him in the most affectionate manner possible._ _

__“They are very romantic,” Kurt looked at Wanda and smiled. “I’m going to have to up my game.”_ _

__Wanda blushed prettily. “You don’t have to be anything but what you are. You’re romantic, too.” She kissed him on the cheek and then turned to Tony and held out her hand._ _

__Tony grumbled and slapped a twenty into her palm._ _

__“What’s this?” Sam asked._ _

__“Nothing,” Tony groused._ _

__“We made a bet,” Wanda said smugly. “And I know I’m going to win. Repeatedly. Because _someone_ ,” she tossed a look towards Tony, “doesn’t know how to leave well enough alone.”_ _

__“Was that the bet?” Darcy asked. “I could have gone in on that. Tony not being able to shut up about stuff? Yeah, I would have been all over that.”_ _

__Tony snorted. “Pot,” he pointed at Darcy. “Kettle.” He pointed at himself. “I may not be able to shut up but I’m in good company.”_ _

__“No one in this crew is capable of keeping quiet for long,” Bucky pointed out. “Except for Bruce. And maybe Jane. And Clint… sometimes.”_ _

__“What about me?” Natasha demanded._ _

__“You may keep your mouth shut,” Steve replied knowingly, “but your eyes and your eyebrows continue to speak volumes.”_ _

__Clint burst out laughing. “Got you there, Red.”_ _

__Natasha humphed lightly but looked more than a little pleased that she could say so much without saying anything. No one was surprised by this._ _

__“Anyone want to take bets as to how long the honeymoon period will last with these two?” Sam grinned._ _

__“Well, Bucky’s birthday is coming up so it will definitely last through that,” Jane mused._ _

__“Speaking of which,” Thor looked at Steve. “Special plans?”_ _

__Bucky looked ready to vibrate right out of his chair. “Please tell me there’s going to be serious birthday sex.”_ _

__“Um. Duh,” Steve responded. “You guys want to do anything? Dinner? Hang out?”_ _

__“If I spring for a dinner is it actually going to be enjoyed or is Bucky the Walking Hard-On going to be spending the whole time nudging you to take him back and do unspeakable things to him?” Tony asked in all seriousness._ _

__“Hey, I can control myself!” Bucky sounded indignant._ _

__He was met with a plethora of side-eyes and disbelieving frowns from everyone else._ _

__“I’m new,” Kurt said kindly. “But I don’t even buy that.”_ _

__Thor looked over at Sam. “You want to crash at my place?”_ _

__“Yes. Thank you.”_ _

__“So… is that a no on dinner or what?”_ _

__Steve looked at Bucky appraisingly. “Let me get back to you on that, Tony. It’s really nice of you to offer, too.”_ _

__“Yeah well,” Tony shuddered as if getting a sincere compliment from Steve freaked him out (which it did.) “I can do nice things once in awhile.”_ _

__“Dinner or no dinner, we are having birthday sex, right?” Bucky asked. “I just want to be clear on that.”_ _

__Steve had an eyebrow raise that could rival Natasha’s and he implemented it with panache at that moment. He held Bucky’s gaze until Bucky ducked his head and giggled._ _

__“Seriously, y’all…” Sam whispered at the other end of the table._ _

__Steve laced his fingers with Bucky’s and turned to Kurt. “You’re a nice guy. You seem to make Wanda really happy and that’s what matters.” He looked at Wanda. “I’m really happy for you, Wanda.”_ _

__“Thank you, Steve,” she murmured. “I’m happy for you, too.”_ _

__=============================_ _

____**Jane:** ALERT! Steve is wearing his glasses today. Prepare for Cooing!Bucky.  
 **Tony:** I just told Barnes. He is, in fact, cooing.  
 **Darcy:** Why didn’t Sam warn us?  
 **Sam:** 8:00 Psych class. Duh. Steve was sacked out and snoring when I left.  
 **Tony:** He’s still cooing.  
 **Tony:** Now he’s giggling.  
 **Sam:** Seriously, y’all… the giggling. I’m not the only one who notices it, right?  
 **Jane:** Obviously not since Tony’s noticed, too.  
 **Wanda:** They’re happy and in love. You’re all being horrible.  
 **Darcy:** Doesn’t your bet with Tony hinge on him continuing to be horrible?  
 **Wanda:** Because one comment over text is going to stop him?  
 **Tony:** Bucky’s asking me about bed and breakfasts. I don’t know what to do.  
 **Sam:** Wow. Never thought I’d ever hear that from Tony.  
 **Wanda:** See? Steve and Bucky getting together has created magic.  
 **Jane:** You’re worse than they are.  
 **Wanda:** Even if that were true, which it’s not, I wouldn’t be sorry.  
 **Darcy:** #sorrynotsorry  
 **Wanda:** I’m not doing that.  
 **Darcy:** I’ll get you, my pretty.  
 **Tony:** He wants to take Steve to a B &B next to a babbling brook. What the hell is even my life right now?! 

__=============================_ _

__“Don’t you think that if you did the #sorrynotsorry once that Darcy would lay off?” Bucky asked Wanda._ _

__They were sitting together watching Thor and Pietro jogging. Steve was sitting much closer to the track so he could sketch the athletes in action._ _

__“I don’t think so,” Wanda shook her head. “I think she’d be smug about it for eternity.”_ _

__“Mmm,” Bucky nodded. “You’re probably not wrong about that.” He watched Steve for a moment. “Stevie! Put your gloves on and warm up your fingers! It’s too cold for you to leave them off this long!”_ _

__Steve shot a dirty look over his shoulder then rubbed his hands together and slipped his gloves on. His shoulders hunched stubbornly._ _

__“At least he listens to you,” Wanda remarked._ _

__“Well… sometimes. Besides, I’ve learned how to make the right arguments with him. Took over a year of being friends with him to figure that out.”_ _

__Wanda smirked. “Figured it out? Or did you get Sarah to help?”_ _

__“Dammit Wanda, stop reading my mind!” Bucky knocked her in the arm with his elbow._ _

__She laughed softly and then was quiet for several minutes. She looked at Bucky, sweeping her hair behind one ear as she studied him. “I had a huge crush on him, you know.”_ _

__Bucky blinked at her and then immediately understood what she was saying. “Oh…”_ _

__“Are you surprised?”_ _

__“Nah,” he shrugged. “Everyone loves Steve.”_ _

__Wanda laughed at that. “Everyone does _not_ ,” she told him. “He wouldn’t get punched as often as he does if everyone loved him. But… those of us who _do_ love him, love him fiercely.”_ _

__Bucky watched Wanda for a moment. She met his gaze unblinking. “Yeah… yeah we do.”_ _

__“I’m not telling you this to cause problems,” she said. “Steve is so brave and so kind and so smart. I knew immediately that I wanted to know him and be his friend. And I hoped he might look at me and see something he wanted. I hoped for a long time. And then you came along and you looked at him the same way I did.”_ _

__“Is that why you didn’t like me at first?”_ _

__“It wasn’t that,” she assured him. “I supposed I saw you as competition at first. It wasn’t very… nice of me to do that. I wasn’t Steve’s girlfriend. He certainly never gave me any indication that he thought of me that way. And then I thought about it and wondered what would happen if he did decide to date me… you’d be hurt and we all got along so well. Then I thought about what would happen if he chose you…”_ _

__“Wanda,” Bucky scooted closer to her. “Are you okay?”_ _

__She smiled at him. “I decided while Steve was in France to let go. I decided that I’d rather be friends with him forever than romantic for awhile. Besides, I could tell he liked you. He was just different with you. Even before he came back from France. I knew something might happen and I had to be okay with it. So I let go… and then I met Kurt.”_ _

__“Kurt’s a really nice guy.”_ _

__“Yes, he is,” Wanda nodded. “He’s wonderful. I didn’t see him for a long time because I had these hopes about Steve. I think I made the right decision.”_ _

__Bucky looped his arm around her shoulder and squeezed her against him. “I think you did, too. Kurt’s a real sweetheart. And he’s hot, too!”_ _

__Wanda leaned her head on Bucky’s shoulder. “Yes, he is. On both counts. Smart, too. He’s going to be a doctor. Steve really likes him. That means so much to me.”_ _

__They sat together in companionable silence for a few moments._ _

__“Uh… Wanda?”_ _

__“Hm?”_ _

__“That wasn’t your version of the shovel talk, was it?”_ _

__“Don’t be silly,” she raised her head and kissed Bucky’s cheek. “I don’t need to do that… you’d never hurt Steve. I’m not worried.”_ _

__“You say that now,” Bucky grinned. “But if we ever break up I know whose side you’ll take.”_ _

__“I’m not worried,” Wanda repeated. “I don’t believe it will ever come to that.” She tapped her forehead knowingly._ _

__“Okay, Witchy Girl,” Bucky squeezed her again. “To be honest, I don’t think it’ll ever come to that, either.”_ _

__That sat quietly together for another moment before they both straightened at the same time. “Steve! Put your gloves back on!”_ _

__Steve whirled and glared righteously at both of them. “Neither of you are my Ma!”_ _

__“Don’t make us bring Sarah into this!” Wanda threatened._ _

__Steve glowered and then raised both hands to give them a double bird before shoving his hands into his gloves, then cramming his hands under his arms and full on pouting._ _

__“Stubborn little shithead,” Bucky murmured, smiling._ _

__“If the others tease too much, let me know,” Wanda told him. “I’ll make them stop.”_ _

__“Don’t think that’s possible, Witchy Girl,” Bucky teased. “But I’m glad we’ve got you on our side. We’re on yours, too.”_ _

__“I know,” she sighed happily. “You’re good friends. I knew that from the start.”_ _

__=============================_ _

____**Sam:** Sometimes I come to my room and find some Disney romance happening.  
 **Darcy:** Which one? This is important.  
 **Sam:** And other times, I come in to find a naked Barnes slapping his ass at me.  
 **Darcy:** Forget what I just said. This is far more important. Tell me about it.  
 **Sam:** I will not.  
 **Darcy:** Pics or it didn’t happen.  
 **Sam:** It did happen and I will not send pics. I didn’t take pics. I was too surprised. And traumatized.  
 **Darcy:** You were not traumatized by Bucky’s ass. You are not that guy.  
 **Sam:** It was the slapping. And the cooing. And the junk.  
 **Sam:** I saw his junk, Darcy!!  
 **Darcy:** I feel this is something I should be telling Steve. What do you think he’d do?  
 **Sam:** He didn’t do anything! He walked in and was all amused and shit!  
 **Darcy:** That actually does sound like Steve.  
 **Sam:** He told Barnes to not surprise me in our room naked.  
 **Darcy:** Killjoy!  
 **Sam:** And then Bucky started singing the French fellatio song. Steve made him stop. I think because Steve is turned on by it.  
 **Darcy:** I need Bucky to teach me the French fellatio song. I feel that that is a special skill I would utilize wonderfully.  
 **Sam:** Et tu, Darcy?  
 **Darcy:** Poor Sam. Do you need cookies? Or cupcakes? Or pastries?  
 **Sam:** Yes please. 

__=============================_ _

__“I think I’m kind of mad at you,” Jane sighed at Steve._ _

__“Why?”_ _

__“Because you said you weren’t going to get serious with _anyone_ during school and I loved that because it let me off the hook if I wanted to do the same thing,” she swept her hair back at the crown and leaned back in her chair. “It’s not easy being one of the few women in physics and I was really happy to just focus on proving myself there and not having to worry about… a social life at the same time!”_ _

__“You can still do that,” Steve reminded her._ _

__“I’m wavering,” she admitted. “And as long as you were remaining firm then my wavering was temporary but then you wavered and then gave in…”_ _

__“I don’t know if I’d put it that way.”_ _

__“And you’re happy.”_ _

__“Well…” Steve hesitated before smiling at her. “I am.”_ _

__“Okay,” she huffed then bent her head towards him, “the thing is that Thor is really nice and a lot smarter than I pegged him for the first time we met. Plus, he’s gorgeous and totally ripped and I’m not made of stone, Steve!”_ _

__Steve blinked at the onslaught but then tapped his fingers on the table. “You thinking of doing something about that?”_ _

__“I don’t know,” she covered her face with her hands. “I’m considering my options, I think? This is your fault.”_ _

__He snorted at her. “Janie, do whatever you want. I had a plan, yes, but Bucky changed it all. Shit happens. Life threw me a curveball. I adapted. The point is, don’t do anything you don’t want to do. If you’re ready, then go for it. If you’re not, sit back and let yourself have the time you need.”_ _

__“Do you regret not getting with Bucky earlier?”_ _

__“No,” Steve was confident. “I wasn’t ready before. I needed more time and I even told him that recently. This isn’t the sort of thing you rush so don’t feel that you have to.” His lips twisted into a teasing smile. “However, if you do decide to date Thor, maybe you can put in a good word for me and he’ll let me paint him naked?”_ _

__Jane slapped at his shoulder. “Please. First of all, everyone knows Thor has no problems with nudity. Second, he’s your friend so you could totally ask him yourself.”_ _

__“Yeah but if you were dating him you could watch.”_ _

__“Watch what?” Bucky arrived at the table with a tray full of drinks. He set them down on the table one by one. “A mate tea for my baby… a cherry cream Italian soda for my baby’s best girl, even though it’s thirty degrees outside but, whatever… and a vanilla latte for me because I take my caffeine like a normal human.” He sat down and took a deep inhale of his coffee. “Watch what?”_ _

__“Steve just suggested that if I started dating Thor and got him to pose naked for Steve to paint that I could watch.”_ _

__Bucky took a drink and nodded. “Can I get in on that action?”_ _

__Jane rolled her eyes._ _

__“You thinking about opening the gates to Fortress Foster to Thor?” Bucky asked, then his brows furrowed. “I’m sorry that sounded a lot dirtier than I intended it. Jesus! I in no way meant to imply that you’re a castle in need of plunder or that the gates to your castle were a euphemism for your lady garden.”_ _

__Jane patted Bucky’s hand. “It’s okay, Bucky. I think I know what you were trying to say. At least, I’m fairly certain that you didn’t mean it to be gross.”_ _

__“Anyway, you’re thinking about it?”_ _

__“I’m thinking about it,” Jane nodded. “Seeing you two be all gooey and dopey at each other is… inspiring, I guess? I’m not sure that’s the right word.”_ _

__“So what does thinking about it entail?” Steve asked._ _

__“Allowing myself to think about it,” Jane said simply. “I didn’t let myself think about it before. Now I’m going to consider it.”_ _

__“Take your time,” Steve smiled._ _

__“Oh yeah, don’t rush this kind of thing,” Bucky agreed._ _

__“You’re one to talk,” Jane pointed out. “You were eager to get with Steve from the start.”_ _

__“Yeah but when he told me to back off, I did,” Bucky replied. “And no matter what I wanted, it was just as important to be friends with him. It’s a dick move to push someone into something they explicitly say they’re not interested in. I’m fine with the time Steve took to be sure. I would have waited no matter how long. Like, I’m going to say ‘Hey, I was really into you but you took too long so… you snooze, you lose!’ Please.”_ _

__“Some people do that.”_ _

__“Some people are jerks,” Steve shook his head. “Janie, if you decide you want to try things out with Thor and he’s dating someone else then that’s just the way things go. You weren’t ready when he asked and maybe he won’t be ready when you ask. And then some time will pass and you’ll both be ready at the same time. It’s okay. Or maybe you’ll decide you’re ready and he’s just as ready and things go from there. Whatever works.”_ _

__“Okay but seriously,” she leveled a look at both of them. “Is it even remotely possible to be as happy as you two are? Because you guys are a bit on the ridiculous side these days.”_ _

__“Of course it’s possible,” Steve assured her. “We don’t have a monopoly on that. It would be impossible. And even if it were possible we wouldn’t because _fuck_ monopolies!”_ _

__“Don’t sell ridiculous short, Janie,” Bucky grinned. “It’s pretty awesome.” He leaned over to kiss Steve on the cheek. “It’s pretty damn fuckin’ awesome.”_ _

__Steve just smiled and leaned into Bucky’s touch._ _

__Jane decided to definitely think about it._ _

__Because happiness like that was worth trying for._ _


End file.
